x_mercsfandomcom-20200214-history
Destroyer UFO Missions
Destroyer UFO Missions. These are the missions you may encounter when you either shot down or enter a Destroyer UFO: * Big Mess. * Hierarchy. * Last Call. * Maze. * Scratching. Big Mess UFO mission. Another large one. You will meet with several Reptoids, Reptoid Sergeants (2nd corridor might spawn six at once) and some Shades. The middle will spawn 2-2xReptoids to close the entrances and a Pterot. If you fail to kill the Pterot on sight - or it can see for a whole turn -, it can summon some Scout Drones as well. Likely enemies: * Pterot. * Reptoid Sergeant. * Shade. Hierarchy UFO mission. "Our mission is to storm the alien ship. To crush their resistance, we must locate and capture the command deck." A large ship which requires 3XGenetic Tags just to enter if you could catch it on land.... Last Call UFO mission. You just shoot down this UFO type and you may get this mission. You'lll have to kill the Overseer in the middle and face best Arachnids, Raptors and Spikewings meanwhile. Once you kill the Overseer, you'll have to hold your spot for 5 turns against the same mutants. The reward is nice: 8000 Credits, 200 self XP and 5000 Squad XP, plus the UFO loots. Other likely drops: Alien Alloys, Alien Battery, Alien Medical, Alien Polymers, Alien Power Cells, Alien Transmitter, On-Board Computer and the alien corpses. Destroying the UFO will give you 200 XP and maybe some alien stuffs (Alloys, Polymers etc.). Maze UFO mission. "It's easy to get lost in this huge ship. Our mission is to reach the command deck where the most valuable cargo is usally stored." This is a hard map. At the bottom you'll spot a Shade, but if you kill it, you'll spawn 3xReptoids behind you (end of corridor). As you turn in to the next corridor, you'll reveal a pair of Drone Hunters in the middle (at the closed entrance). In the end of the road you'll spot a Shade. You shall dig in your Squad to the first corner and lure the enemies. Disable the first field and reveal the 3xReptoids and one Shade at the first corner. The Shade will move out first, so you shall set a trap. As you move closer - around the closed entrance, middle of corridor - to the 2nd device, you'll spawn 4xDrone Hunters next to it. Once you've cleared the corridor, move closer the device, use your boosts before activation. The Container will be inside the last room's top right. The room will reveal a Pterot and 4xIncubus. The container will give 10xRefined Advinite. Scratching UFO mission. "This large vessel was shot down, but there could still be combat-ready alien squads on board." Destroyer UFO's size map, you'll spot 4xReptoid Sergeants before you can reach the yellow area. The next corridor will hide 3xDrone Hunters in the middle of the corridor and a Shade in the end. At first, you shall lure that 2-3 Hunters, then the Shade. As you turn in the next corner, you'll spot a Juggernaut like 3 steps away from the 2nd yellow area. You got two options here: a.) Hence it is behind a corridor, you can't lure it towards your team, but you can send your Snipers to the bottom of the corridor and give them a view with your Scout and kill it. b.) You will use the same tactic, but if you step on the yellow square, the wall will fall, so you may got a chance for a stun: However, i couldn't stun it (like there was no alien to stun)! Rewards: 8000 Credits, 200 self XP, 2750 team XP. Category:UFO Category:Missions